


Trials (And Tribulations)

by AnxiousCoffee (TheHallowedAngel)



Series: Bullet Fics & Drabbles [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Public Humiliation, Public Illness, Sick Travis Montgomery, Sickfic, Vomiting, bullet fic, no real humiliation but Travis throws up with an audience, this is gonna be my next slow burn project so be ready 👀👀
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHallowedAngel/pseuds/AnxiousCoffee
Summary: Kids suck, especially right in that moment.Or-Travis gets puked on and Emmett has to help with with the aftermath: A pre-slash bullet fic, for anyone who’ll tolerate it.
Relationships: Travis Montgomery & Emmett Dixon
Series: Bullet Fics & Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910407
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Trials (And Tribulations)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChameleonCircuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/gifts).



> Do I gotta tell you? You know what’s gonna happen in this fic.

  * Travis was having a pretty good morning. He’d woken up on time- before his alarm, actually -and his favourite coffee shop had put a sale on the chocolate chip and orange muffins he liked. $3 was an understandable price for a fresh, homemade muffin, but $1.50 was much easier on the wallet.  
  

  * So he was all smiles and sunshine by the time he made it to the station. He greeted Vic and Andy by the coffee machine, taking a mug from the rack and pouring himself a cup to drink while he caught up on whatever he could get them to tell him.  
  

  * But then there’s a cry from the apparatus bay.  
  

  * The three of them shared a look before cups were put down and boots tore across the floor. Travis made it through the door first on stride length alone, and Maya was a very close (and emotionally wounded) second.   
  

  * A lady in her early thirties was cradling a kid of about seven to her chest, clearly struggling with the weight of him. The kid was awake, though, and squirming to get out of her hands.  
  

  * She explains that he’s not stopped throwing up for hours, and keeps saying he feels like his stomach is burning. Andy seems the most alarmed, but Travis is too distracted by the pass-over of the child into his arms.  
  

  * And the kid looks up at him sheepishly before throwing up down the front of Travis’s shirt.  
  

  * He drops the kid to his feet sharpish, immediately holding his breath and going dead-white.  
  

  * The entire floor goes silent. By now half of the house has gathered around them, Jack being the only one to approach the boy and scoop him up again. Maya and Andy help him get the kid into the back of the ambulance, and the mother hovers barely long enough to express a less-than-sincere apology to Travis before she tucks herself into the back of the aid car with Jack. Maya is in the driver’s seat, and Travis is looking at Vic with wide, haunted eyes.  
  

  * “Someone cut my shirt off,” he says, forcing words through gritted teeth.  
  

  * “Are you sure? I mean they’re kind of expensive, man,” Warren asks, but he’s already dug a tactical knife out of one of the truck compartments.  
  

  * Travis feels his stomach turn, burbling under the skin of his stomach, and tightens his jaw. He just nods, closing his eyes and swallowing.  
  

  * Ben makes quick work of the fabric, but Travis only had time to dive for the large trash can by the door into the rest of the firehouse.  
  

  * It’s loud and humiliating, but he heaves and a flood of warm coffee and bile splatters against the empty bag, burning the back of his throat.  
  

  * There’s a chorus of various reactions. They range from exclamations of disgust to cooes. But the most startling reaction is the small, warm hands on his back, and Emmett’s gentle voice in his ear.  
  

  * The candidate is muttering something about everyone walking off, and that Travis just needs to let it happen. He really wants to hit back at the latter, tell Emmett “Oh yeah, because I’m totally doing this voluntarily.”  
  

  * But any bite he had left in him leaves with the muffin. And all he can think about is how mad he is about the wasted muffin.  
  

  * Emmett’s hands are on his back the entire time, just rubbing little circles over each of his shoulder blades. Emmett doesn’t even grimace when Travis blows the puke out of his nose and drops his head back to groan “Fuck me” at the ceiling.  
  

  * “Are you feeling better?” He asks, and Travis looks at him funny, like he just sprouted horns.  
  

  * “Yeah,” he says, finally.  
  

  * Travis turns to look at Emmett, and the kid is just looking at him with all this love in his eyes. There’s also a nervous little smile on his face, and Travis can’t decide between punching him or finding him adorable.  
  

  * But, then, can’t he feel both?  
  

  * “You didn’t have to stay. You could have just walked away, like the others.”  
  

  * Emmett blinks at him, dazed, but he hurries to explain that he wanted to stay, because that’s a thing you do for people you’re close to.  
  

  * It then de-rails into Emmett getting flustered over his own wording and trying to convince both of them that he didn’t mean it in a “I’m in love with you” way, but a “you’re a person I like to be around” way. But they both know he’s lying, and Travis threatens to pick up his gross shirt and throw it at him if he doesn’t shut up.



**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely going to become a multi-chapter shit-show of (accidentally)gay eye contact and mutual pining. Don’t worry, they’ll get together eventually.
> 
> I’m sorry it’s not wholly finished, but I don’t have it all in me to go through this again to turn it into a reputable fic.


End file.
